


Keeper

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: ralph breaks the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Inspired by Ryan Lang's concept art depicting some couple's portraits of Felix and Calhoun. Felix and Tamora venture into the internet, where he is immediately enamored by a photo studio and drags Tamora inside to get their picture taken.





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as a birthday gift for a friend (@cometmedal on tumblr). It also includes a piece of art by that same friend, which I commissioned from them a while back.

“Is this really necessary?” Tamora grumbled.

She was currently being positioned on the floor by a photographer, sitting with her legs straight out in front of her. Felix sat across from her, his feet pressed against hers and a huge grin on his face. His smile faltered slightly at her words.

“I just thought it would be nice to have some photos to put up around the house, we’ve been married five years and the only pictures we have together are from our wedding,” he said. “But if it really bothers you, we don’t have to–”

“No, no, you’re right,” she conceded. She couldn’t stand the sad look in his eyes at the suggestion that they should give it a rest, even though she still stood by that opinion. “I just think the poses are a little…interesting.”

They were instructed by the photographer to reach out for each other’s hands and turn toward the camera. Felix’s bright smile returned in full force, but the best Tamora could manage was a smirk. The camera flashed, and they turned back toward each other.

“I know, but I’m sure the pictures’ll come out just dandy,” he said. “The photographer knows what he’s doing.”

Tamora did her best to relax and smile through the rest of the pictures, although the poses only became more ridiculous as their photo session continued. This was not how she had envisioned her first trek into the internet. She would have preferred to see what the gaming district had to offer, maybe check out slaughter race, but the photo studio adjacent to eBay had quickly captured Felix’s attention. The moment she heard his gasp of excitement upon seeing the sign outside advertising a free session, she knew it was pointless to try and convince him to go anywhere else. Although this was definitely not how she had planned to spend her day, the pure joy he emitted during the photoshoot was pretty endearing.

Once they had exhausted just about every pose Tamora could have ever thought possible, the photographer pulled out one more prop: a large, empty picture frame. She eyed it somewhat wearily, but Felix responded with his usual gusto. They were each instructed to hold one side of the frame and position themselves inside it. She had to hold her arms down low in order to keep Felix in the frame, but after some quick adjustments, they made it work.

“Alright,” said the photographer. “Now I want each of you to make a silly face!”

Felix giggled, all too excited to follow the photographer’s directions. Tamora was a bit more hesitant, unable to remember a time in her life when she had ever done such a thing. She glanced down at her husband, who had his eyes closed as he stuck out his tongue, and couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on her features. For a moment she forgot all about their surroundings, too busy admiring Felix’s adorable, carefree demeanor. The camera’s flash went off, quickly drawing her out of her thoughts. She was filled with dread as she realized that there was now photographic evidence of her staring at her husband like a lovesick fool.

“No, wait–”

“That just about does it!” the photographer said, packing up his equipment and leaving the room. 

The couple headed toward the lobby, where they waited for their photos. Felix was bouncing in his seat, more than ready to see how they came out.

“Wasn’t that just swell, Tammy?” he asked, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a quick kiss on the back of her palm.

“It was something, alright,” she replied.

Before long, they were called up to the counter to receive their prints. Felix was all too happy as he flipped through them all, already formulating a plan for how each one would be displayed. He even insisted on getting a sheet of wallet-sized prints of each photo; Tamora was sure he would end up purchasing a second wallet containing only photo-laminate pages just so he would be able to carry them all around with him. 

“These are all such great pictures,” he smiled, “but this one has to be my favorite.”

He held up the photo of the two of them inside the picture frame. Tamora looked over his shoulder, expecting a wave of embarrassment at the loving expression she displayed in the picture, but it never came. Years of marriage to Felix had softened out her hard edges, and while at one time she would have hated letting others see her so weak, she now found that she actually liked the photo. She loved Felix, and maybe it wasn’t so bad if everyone could see it every now and then. As Felix rambled on about how they just  _had_  to come back soon with the kids, she quietly slipped one of the wallet-sized pictures out of the stack and into her pocket.

She smiled to herself. This one was a keeper.


End file.
